This invention relates to a process for the preparation of a phenolic acetate and paraformaldehyde. More particularly, it relates to a novel process for the oxidation of a methyl benzene under controlled conditions which selectively provides for the formation of said phenolic acetate and formaldehyde or paraformaldehyde.
In copending application Ser. No. 957,614, by Suld et al., which is incorporated here by reference, there is disclosed the novel finding that the oxidation of methyl benzenes, such as toluene, with air or oxygen in the presence of acetic anhydride and an acid catalyst to form a phenolic acetate and methylene diacetate may be carried out under mild reaction conditions when small amounts of benzaldehyde are added to the reaction. The resulting acetates may then be pyrolyzed to yield phenolic compounds and formaldehyde, respectively. This was in contrast to still earlier work, by Lyons et al., Ser. No. 945,747, carried out at high temperatures and pressures. The oxidation product, in both cases, was a phenolic acetate and methylene diacetate. Also, in both cases, it was taught that the methylene diacetate could then be converted to formaldehyde in a separate step by pyrolysis.